finding
by viclililee
Summary: yeah I know bullshit title, maybe I'll think of a better one later, anyways. Human Mafia AU starring Liechtenstein I'll add to the description as I add to the story Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

[Human names: Roderich-Austria, Gilbert-Prussia, Elise-Liechtenstein, Edwin-Kugelmugel]

A young girl cries out from her father's arms as gun shots ring out. Two young boys do the same from the arms of their brother. Their guardians kiss farewell one final time before leaving their love to live a new life as enemies. The children reach for one another while being carried in retreat, to no avail.

Elise shot up in bed, letting out a quiet squeal. It was just a nightmare, that was ages ago, she was safe now. She tried to remember the people in her dream, the man her father loved and the two boys. They appeared often in her dreams, but she couldn't remember them, when she tried to ask her father he just told her they didn't matter. Elise resigned herself to not knowing and got out of bed, slipping a robe over her pajamas.

She yawned and stretched her arms as she walked out of her room, going down two flights of stairs and making her way to the kitchen. She made herself a bowl of cereal and settled down in the dining room. As she ate a few men walk through the room, some carrying money, some with guns, one with a suspicious red stained sack, she thought nothing of it, it was to be expected living in the main house of a mafia.

Her family owned many houses, three of which were mansions, one in Vienna, one in Geneva, and the main house in Berlin. As a young child she lived in Vienna with her father and presumably the people from her dreams. Around the age of four she was forced to move to Berlin for a while due to a family crisis. Two years later she got sick and her father sent her to live away from the bustle of the main house with her cousin Basch in Geneva. Six years later, four years ago, she came back to live in Berlin again. She liked it here; she was with her father, young brother, and many cousins.

As she was finishing her breakfast her cousin entered carrying his own breakfast. He ruffled her hair as he passed "Hey Ellie, how's it going?"

"Good morning Gilbert," she smiled at him and fixed her hair, "I'm doing well and you?"

He grinned cockily and shoveled food into his mouth and spoke through the bacon and toast "I'm doing awesome, I made a great hit last night, y'should'a seen it, Ellie, his head just like exploded it was grody"

"Oh, well, ah, that's lovely, congratulations, I'm gonna go, goodbye Gilbert" she said, trying to be polite despite being disgusted. She grabbed her cereal bowl and went to the kitchen, placing it in the sink before going to her father's study.

"Later Ellie!" Gilbert called as she left.

Elise knocked on the door to her father's study "Hello? Vatti?" she called as she opened the door. Her father, Roderich, wasn't there, 'strange' she thought, 'he's always here, maybe he's still asleep, or with Edwin.' She decided to look through his office, maybe she would find information on the people from her childhood. She searched his desk and found only work documents, his bookshelf contained only encyclopedia's dictionaries, and manuals, and there was nothing underneath the couch. After searching for about half an hour she found a box tucked away at the back of the closet labeled 'memories'.

She sat down to look through it when she heard the sound of footsteps and a rolling wheelchair. Quickly she wrapped the box in a blanket and turned around to see a blond servant open the door to the study and push her father's wheelchair in to the room. Her father noticed her instantly "oh Elise, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

She smiled and answered "oh I just came to borrow this blanket, I've been getting cold at night, so I think I need another blanket on my bed."

"Oh, well once you're done taking that to your room come back so we can talk." He smiled at her and adjusted his glasses as his chair was wheeled to his desk and the servant stepped to the corner of the room.

"Sure thing Vatti" she scampered out of the room. As soon as she was out she breathed a quick sigh of relief. She walked up to her room, hid the box under her bed and threw the blanket over her bed. She felt bad for lying to her father, but this was her best chance to find out about those people she couldn't remember.

She ran back down to her father's office. Roderich was middle aged and beginning to get a few gray hairs. He was confined to a wheelchair after being shot nine years earlier and paralyzed from the waist down. Married thrice and divorced just as much, he was a very caring man.

As she entered the office he looked up to her and grinning, waved her in. She walked in and sat on the couch, "Good morning Vatti, how are you?"

"I'm great Elise, but tell me how are you? We don't talk nearly as much anymore. How's school? You're a sophomore now?" He asked.

"Actually I'm a junior," she mumbled and then at regular volume she answered "It's going well, good grades, I'm good"

"That's great, so uhm…" He had run out of things to talk about.

She noticed the painfully awkward silence and noticed he didn't have anything to talk about "I should go work on summer work" she said trying to save the situation.

"Ah yes, good, go work on that, you're a good girl" he patted her head and returned to his paper work.

Elise walked out of the office and just sort of stood around. She had already finished her summer work, she only said that so her father wouldn't get embarrassed. She supposed this was a good a time as any to look at that box.

[hmm she's gonna look in the box how exciting, I hope you liked it, please review or something, I'm sorry if I did something wrong]


	2. Chapter 2

[Human Names: Elise-Liechtenstein, Roderich-Austria, Ludwig-Germany, Elizaveta-Hungary, Francis-France, Antonio-Spain, Edwin-Kugelmugel, Feliciano-Italia Veneziano, Lovino-Italia Romano, Basch-Switzerland, Romulus-Rome, Folkhert-Germania, Otto-HRE]

Elise ran up the two flights and down the hall to her room. She locked the door went over to her bed, pulling the box out from underneath it. She got comfortable on her bed and opened it up. First thing in the box was a large photo album. She sat the book on her lap and opened it up. It was mostly pictures of her as a young child. There were pictures of her in the arms of family members, her as a toddler at a Christmas party, a Santa hat covering her face, all the way to pictures of her first school days, with her two twin braids. There were lots of pictures documenting up until the time she moved in with her cousin Basch due to her health. But there weren't any pictures of the people from her dream. She closed the book and went back to the box.

The next thing she found was an envelope labeled 'Elizaveta' and covered in little hearts. Inside were love letters and pictures from Elise's former step-mother. Elise had no interest in that so she set it aside. There were a few loose pictures, most of her father and uncles in silly looking clothing. Another envelope, this one labeled 'Francis' and covered in a ridiculous amount of tiny hearts. Inside there were dozens of love letters and about twenty pictures of a man with long blond hair, all but one of which he appeared naked in. She quickly closed that envelope up and set it aside, that relationship was before she was born and she did not want to see those pictures.

The only things left in the box were some childhood drawings of hers, her birth certificate, and a final envelope. This envelope was labeled 'Antonio' the I dotted with a heart. Elise hoped this one was the man from her dreams. She opened it up and dumped it out she looked through the papers and found three pictures, one nude which she quickly put away. She looked at the other two and recognized him instantly. He had the curly brown hair, happy green eyes and goofy smile of her blurred memories.

She looked through the countless love letters in mixed German, Spanish, and English. She learned his name was Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. He lived in Madrid, Spain. He was in a relationship with her father from 1995 to2001. They had to stop seeing each other after his father Romulus Vargas was killed by Elise's great uncle Folkhert, the former boss and father of the current boss. He was adopted by Romulus under strange circumstances he couldn't quite remember, as was his older brother Francis… it couldn't be the same Francis right? Probably not. He also had two younger brothers, twins, Romulus' actual children, Feliciano and Lovino.

Elise could faintly remember the two boys mentioned. Feliciano was quite close to her cousin Otto, who had died at the age of eight in 2002 when Elise was five. She wondered if Feliciano knew of Otto's passing. Lovino was a grumpy young boy who wouldn't socialize much, but she remembered she had once forced him into a tea party.

Elise skimmed through the letters and then at the end of a letter dated November 4th, 2001, a letter filled mostly farewells she noticed a series of numbers. 'If you ever find yourself in trouble mi amor, call for me and I will come to you xxx xxx xxx.' She finally had something. Quickly she copied the number down and put all the letters and pictures back in the envelope.

She put everything back in the box and slid it back under her bed. She decided to go say hi to some of her family members. She ran out and down to the second floor and went to Edwin's room. She knocked on the door "Little brother, may I come in?"

"Big sister! Let big sister in Louis!" Elise could hear Edwin say, the servant, Louis opened the door and then sat back down at Edwin's bedside.

Edwin was sick and likely dying. He was a happy seven year old who loved art. His mother was Elizaveta, Elise's former step-mother. He had the whitest hair, which he liked to grow long and put in braids. He loved Elise very much and liked to play rebellious against Roderich but really he loved him too. The servant Louis was always there to attend to him, make sure he took his medicine, and get help if anything started going sour.

Elise walked in "Hi Edwin." She sat next to him on his bed "How is everything going?"

"Great!" he grinned a big, gap-toothed grin, "Big sister! Will you braid my hair? I'm not as good at it as you"

"Of course" she started to undo his braids and redo them, "so tell me about what's going on with you."

"Well I started learning multiplication, and cursive writing, and daddy says I might get to go to the park soon, outside and everything, I'm so excited! And…" he rattled on for a long while, while Elise braided his hair.

After he was done talking Elise asked "so do you want to play with Legos or something?"

"Yeah!" Edwin excitedly answered. Together they played for about an hour before being called to lunch.

Edwin was brought his food and Elise went down stairs to be served a grilled cheese sandwich. After lunch she decided to visit her uncle Ludwig.

She knocked on the door to her uncle's office and peeked her head in "Good day Uncle Ludwig."

"Elise? What would you like?" he asked ushering her in.

"Nothing really I just wanted to talk to you, how is everything going with you?" she asked sitting in the chair across from him.

"Well we're discussing an alliance with the Oxenstierna's, and trying to reconcile relations with the Adnan's, and considering making a move in the war with Vargas family. I'm glad you're finally showing some interest in the family business Elise." And Ludwig went on for quite a while about family matters while Elise listened, not actually interested before a man ran in with an emergency for Ludwig.

Elise spent the rest of the day strolling around, talking to the servants, and watching TV before dinner time. Then she had a hamburger with the family and quickly returned to her room.

She grabbed her cellphone and the slip of paper with the phone number and made the call. It rang for a while and then "Ciao- merda, casa di Antonio, Spagnola, Hola"

Elise realized she should have expected they wouldn't speak German, she tried English "Hello, do you speak English?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, and who is this?" the man asked, he sounded Italian, and awfully young, he couldn't be the middle aged Spaniard she was looking for.

"My name is Elise, I was looking for Antonio, he used to date my father" she asked nervously.

"Well Toni's busy… wait, Elise? Adorable little blonde girl?"

"Well I'm blonde, I wouldn't say adorable but thank you."

"Elise! It's Lovino, do you remember me? We grew up together."

"Lovino? The grumpy little boy I would force into tea parties?"

"Yeah, oh wow, I haven't seen you in years… wait, you do know our families are at war? Where did you get this number? Why are you looking for Toni"

"Ah, uhm nowhere, no reason, uhm, so that war thing, you guys all hate us now?"

"Well I don't hate any of you, well except for your great uncle Folkhert, y'know he killed my dad, but other than that, I don't really care and honestly I'd be quite happy about a truce."

"Well since you've brought up a truce, maybe if we talked about it we could arrange that"

"Actually that sounds like a good idea, it's pretty late so call me tomorrow, but don't call this number, it's the bosses phone, let me give you my cell number, xxxxxxxxxx"

Elise wrote the number down on a new piece of paper, "Thank you Mr. Vargas"

"You're welcome, also I'd recommend you don't call this number again, had you actually gotten Antonio, you'd be in trouble"

"Got it, goodbye"

"Bye"

Elise hung up her phone and threw the old number away. She hid the paper with the new number in her diary and went to bed.

[Oh gosh I'm posting this, I regret it already, this is bad and I'm sorry, critique and reviews and such _greatly _appreciated]


End file.
